A Utopian Society
by insanemischief
Summary: It's time for Hayley to be assigned to her job, will it be as easy as it seems?


A Utopian Society

It was Hayley's turned to be assigned to the job she'll perform for the rest of her life. She thought back of when the Utopia started. Half way through her life when she was 6 her community and the world went into a society Utopia. Disorders of any kind were inexistent for what was planned to be for forever. Peace and harmony reigned over. A lot of changes were made, minor and major to bring the world into Utopia. The main points of the Utopian order were to bring elders to the heart of all society. So much so they had the biggest choices for everyone within their own society. The second most important point of the order was to get children from the begging to be brought up within Utopian structure. The only time that age every mattered to anyone was from when someone was 1 to 16. They didn't always refer to children within the society by name but by their age. Hayley is now a 16 and therefore at the last age people would care or notice her age as a figure of importance. This was deemed by the new order.

The elders every year had to assign every 16 their job, which they will do for the rest of their life. It was a hard task for the elders to do but one thought of well, for each individual. There was a ceremony every year taking each person from whatever year he or she were to the year above, however for 16's it was to assign him or her. They all sat in order of birth. Hayley was up. She went to the stand as one of the elders called out " Hayley has been assigned to" with a pass of suspense "Sea monitor". Hayley's heart sank as she was well aware that every since the Utopia order there wasn't anything out there for her to monitor. All she knew of the job was that it's an elder taught job, which then lead to a lonely life sailing.

Hayley woke up. She didn't have to be told. The time was known. She struggled down her road with unwillingness, however she knew the elders had to be confident this was the right assignment for her. She looked down the port seeing an old man and his boat. She walked slowly, nervous. "I'm Hayley, what's your" Hayley couldn't finish before the old man interrupted "Names aren't important. Get in". Hayley didn't see this as rude. She knew in a Utopia world rudeness wouldn't be tolerated at most not by an elder. Once they were both in the boat set sail. The old man reluctantly said his part, sounding like a well-rehearsed speech "There's not much to it. You monitor the sea, you go around it. Don't go too far up and that's all". Hayley already learnt how to sail, it was one the skills you learned when growing to a 16. Hayley didn't feel the need to talk. In all the 8 years of her living in the Utopia society she never met someone so anti-utopian, she didn't like it at all. "For this week you'll be with me. Your life is going to be an uneventful one, a lonely one. I've learnt that talking is something irrelevant for us. You might as well give up now. If you haven't already."

She had.

She took it day by day. She sailed and he didn't say a word. She liked it this way. She was ready to be by her lonesome for however long it need be. The week finally was down to the last day.

Hayley woke up as usual and went to the port and set sail. Hayley once out on the open sea was thinking else wise, until she heard another boat. This was unheard of; she was untrained of actually dealing with anything. It was only ever said she was monitoring the sea. The old man said his first word in 6 days "Not already" the old man shouted "This is too soon, I said specifically next week". Hayley still hadn't and didn't want to say anything, she was waiting for the old man to take charge of the situation take the boat and it's passenger in for realising from the community, the highest form of punishment from a crime against the Utopian order. The old man took the wheel, sped up the boat and charged towards the direct of the sound. Within minutes they had caught up with the other boat, keeping distance however the old man even though annoyed, seemed calm and content with the situation. The boat was loaded with boxes; this could only be transporting goods, which aren't legal within the order. The old man bumped into the back of the boat as both boats came to a halt, The old man jumped into the other boat and said something to the passengers, Hayley stood still shook with fear in the other boat. However she noticed, a smile creped across the old mans face. One of the members from the boat loaded with boxes handed a gun to the old man. The old man took it, and Hayley's life.

It was a year later. The elders never knew about what happened out at sea that day. They assigned a new elder to tutor a 16 assigned to sea monitor, they found Hayley body. They brought it back. The story was leaked. The Utopia started to crumble down. The world changed so quickly into a full blown war, different countries wanting to keep, change or destabilize the order. Dystopia came. War first. Poverty, disease and pollution next. The world flipped within a matter of months. Casualties high. The worst part of all was how when everyone was creating their Dystopia the old man was escaping and did escape. His plans were found. His goals accomplished. He destabilized this utopia. He died of old age. This was the end. The world crumbles into Dystopia.


End file.
